Meeting Allorah!
by Muna Night
Summary: Muna, Beth, and, Allorah are quite the special set of girls and have been 'chosen' to go to the Naru-world. Along there journey we will discover who Allorah REALLY is. This story is litterally out of this world. sasuxoc gaaxoc saixoc
1. Meeting Allorah

I am Allorah.

Most of you may think of me as "that boring, nerdy, her-nose-is-always-in-a-book" character.

The thing is, I'm definitely NOT boring, I'm the good kind of nerd, and even though I like reading, I DO have a life, you know. -_-

I'm short [4 ft. 11" to be exact] and I'm the youngest of Beth, Muna, and I. [May 2, 1997]

I have brown eyes, brown hair with streaks of electric blue, razor cut bangs that cover my left eye, and pale [I'm talking VAMPIRE pale here] skin.

I love eyeliner, I hate stereotypes, I'm very sarcastic, and I cuss wayyyy more often than necessary.

I have trust issues and sleeping problems.

Now, I bet you're thinking

"Why the fuck is this chick taking a whole first chapter to tell us about herself?!? Conceited much?"

Let me explain myself.

I'm tired of just being "the nerd".

So…here's to meeting Allorah.

* * *

**PS**

**Muna:LORRIE-CHAN IS AWESOME!!!!!!!!!**

**Allorah:Hellz yeahhhh! jk, jk. All conceited ^^ ily Muna-chan! 3**


	2. First insomnia, now voices?

Allorah sat up in bed and yawned. 1:48 AM.

"An hour of sleep. Lovely. I hate being insomnic." she mumbled to herself as she got up and climbed down stairs to get a cup of water from the kitchen.

She suddenly froze in front of the counter. **[A/N: Beth: Lorrie-chan has ninja skills! She always knows when somethings wrong! :D Muna: yeah, but i hate when she uses it to hurt us! jk luv u lorrie-chan]**

"Who's there?" Allorah called out, keeping her fear well-hidden.** [She usually hides her emotions from others out of fear of getting hurt.]**

When nobody replied, the sudden rush of fear left Allorah as quickly as it had come.

"Great, now I'm paranoid too? Ugh! I'm acting like Beth and Muna when they're in front of thier naruto posters." Allorah grumbled.

She sighed, and climbed back up the stairs. She entered her room, laid down in bed, and tried to go back to sleep.

~Later That Night~

[Allorah's P.O.V.]

"Allorah," the dark voice came to me in my dreams "you and your friends have been chosen."

I looked around, but quickly realized that it was too dark for me to see.

'The voice sounds like it's coming from every direction.' I thought

"For what?" I asked in a bored voice.

Truthfully: I was scared shitless.

The dark voice chuckled.

It was deep. A man's.

A really CREEPY sounding man's.

Like a stalker dude.

"Quite the actress, aren't you little one? Well, I understand your fear, I would be scared to meet myself as well. Now, to answer your question. You and -Oh what were their names? Ah yes, Muna and Beth.- will be going somewhere…'special'." he said.

My eyes widened, and I realized he knew all of our names.

Who IS this guy?

Some sort of pedophile?

I was about to ask when the voice abruptly said "I've spoken to much. Pleasant dreams child…or not."

~That Morning~

Allorah awoke to the sound of her friends screaming & gasped. "Muna! Beth!" she called out. But all she heard was the echo of her voice in the vast forest.

[A/N: Beth:Reviews please?

Muna: and thank you!

Allorah: *mumbles: NOW you guys have manners?*]


	3. OMG BETH KNOWS BIG WORDS!

[Beth's P.O.V.]

"LET GO OF ME YOU STUPID ASSHOLE OR I'LL MAKE SURE YOU NEVER HAVE CHILDREN!!!" I yelled at the blackish-blue haired boy in front of me.

[Who…I'll admit…is pretty hot.]

He flinched slightly, but other than that, he showed no signs of releasing me.

He quickly blindfolded and gagged me, **[not before I bit his finger]** making the rest of the things I said incoherent. **[A/N: Muna: Whatttt?!?! Beth has a big vocabulary?!?!? When did this happen?!? Beth: Shut up. Allorah: Muna, I swear, you'd be better paired up with Naruto v.v Muna: *Shuts up* *Gives Allorah evil glare*]**

I could hear Muna struggling against whoever the other red haired dude was, but eventually she met the same fate as me.

'I just hope they haven't gotten-'

my thoughts were cut off when I heard Allorah yelling our names.

So much for her not getting caught.

"Should we send Sai for her?"

I'm guessing it was the other dude who had captured Muna that had spoken.

"I suppose." My captor replied, though his voice said he honestly didn't care.

'I seriously wish I was at home.' I thought to myself.

~Last Night~

Muna and Beth were having a sleepover **[as usual]** and of course, Allorah couldn't come.

She was grounded, AGAIN. **[Her parents don't let her get anything below a 90, and she had honestly just stopped caring about her homework.]**

"Munaaaaa!" Beth yelled.

"What?"

"Did you bring the doughnuts?" Beth said hopefully. **[A/N: Doughnuts play a large part in our stories ^^]**

"….."

"Muna how could you forget*blah blah blah long rant*"

"CHILL OUT! I got 'em, sheesh."Muna said in an effort to calm Beth down.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO?!?!?!"

" 'Cuz I'm all jacked up on Mountain Dew! Derrrr!"

"mho, mats fokay. mna ee ll jikt uh on mhonuths and thugar!"

Beth was talking with her mouth full of doughnut, but what she meant was:

"Oh, that's okay. Ima be all jacked up and doughnuts and sugar! "

~About 3:00 AM~

Muna and Beth had FINALLY fallen asleep…and had the same dream as Allorah.

They both awoke and looked at each other only to discover that they were in a forest.

'What the hell is going on here?!?!?'


End file.
